On Quinceter
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: Oddette is a Princess on a planet controlled by Quinceters, Rex is sent to make an alliance with the Quinceters. When she's taken from her home, her father killed, she has a hard time figuring out why this happened. When she's given as a 'gift' to Rex as a final touch to the alliance formed between the Quinceters and the Republic, things start fitting together (Sexual actions/death
1. Chapter 1

**For some reason, I'm getting inspired by Disney movie songs, :/**

**I promise that I'm not abandoning the other stories, I just have some ideas that I need to write.**

* * *

"To new alliances with the Republic!" The leader of the planet, Ermas, called raising a glass.

Rex cheered less than half heartedly. He really didn't understand why the Jedi wanted an alliance with these people. They were as bad as those Zygerians who had enslaved him and General Kenobi.

"Sir, I still don't understand why they want an alliance with these, these, monsterous people," Jesse hissed quietly to Rex from his seat next to him.

"I don't know either, but it doesn't matter. We have to contact the Generals and tell them that everything went well." Rex sipped the drink in his hand, it burned his throat, it wasn't unpleasent but it wasn't the best thing ever. Rex excused himself to the temperary room he was given and turned on the holo-gram. "Sir."

"Rex, how did things go?" Anakin looked at him, Ahsoka by his side.

"Things went without a hitch. The alliance is in place."

"Good, that's good." Rex heard Kenobi before he saw him.

"Sir, I still don't understand why we have to have an alliance with these people. I mean, I know it's for a base here, but couldn't we have just taken over the planet instead?"

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, "The Chanceller thought it best to not take the planet by force. The people would have most likely rebelled that way." Rex nodded, _That doesn't really answer my question._ "Rex, I'm going to need you to watch over the construction of the base, I don't really trust them to leave anyone else."

"I understand, Sir." Rex wasn't very happy about it, but he would do what Skywalker asked.

**(On a different planet under the control of the Quinceters *new allies of Republic*)**

The music was soft as she danced across the room with her father. For her, it was the best birthday party she had. She had just turned 20 and as her father, the King, had promised, he had a ball and let everyone in the kingdom come. Most didn't have time to, but there was still about 1/3 that came.

Everyone was having a wonderful time, having Champagne and food, dancing and laughing. Her father stopped, allowing one of her friends to dance with me.

"How are you?" She asked my friend politefully. _Swan Lake_ by Tchaikovsy started.

"Good, considering what's happened."

"What's happened?" She was curious, she hadn't heard that anything had happened.

"I get to dance with my best friend, the Princess, and the most desired woman on the planet for almost 26 minutes without interuption." She blushed at Eric's comment.

Eric smirked, and she lighly pushed him, "Don't flatter yourself, Eric."

"Well you shouldn't then, Odette." He lightly spun her, lifting her by her waist in the air.

"Then I won't," Odette said lightly, "but you mustn't make comments like that."

Eric opened his mouth to talk when the palace doors burst open and men, men with guns that weren't part of the royal army, stormed the palace. He grabbed her wrist and started to pull her away.

"Wait, my father!" Oddette turned, trying to find her father in the crowd of people trying to escape. He was in a chair, the throne, with a man pointing a gun at him.

"Where is she?!" The man's yelling was heard over everything. "Where is the Princess?!" The man demanded again.

"Oddette ru-" there was a gunshot, and the King fell limp.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who know about those Freaken Barbie movies, Yes, I used a name from one of thise movies. -.- deal with it.**

* * *

*Oddette POV*

I felt myself being pulled away, to hide in the crowd of people. Tears were streaming down my face. "There!" I heard a shout. Eric was hit with the butt of a gun and I was being pulled away.

"Eric!" He lay unconcious on the floor, some blood trickling down the back of his head. I was pulled out of the palace and shoved into a ship, all the people that had invaded the palace filing in after I was pushed into a prisoner's room. My dress was a custommade ballgown. It had a tight top, showing off my curves, and near my hips, it billowed out, expanding and was long enough to still drag on the ground slightly with my heels on. Now all the hard work on the dress meant nothing, the dress was cut and in rags.

"Get up, and change into these," a man in a pair of slacks and a loose shirt tossed me a pair of clothes similar to what he was wearing.

"Where're I being taken? Why was my father killed? Who are you?" All the questions came out at once.

"It's on Ermas's orders."

My eyes watered, Ermas was the 'true' ruler of the planet. He and my father had made a deal that left them both in power, but if Ermas wanted a certain thing done my father had to do it. Now he had killed my father.

I slid the pants on under the fabric of the dress, and untied the upper part of the gown to put the top on when I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck. I was suddenly shoved against the wall, and the dress ripped off from my body. The man who had given me the clothes pressed his hand on my hips, and his other on one of my shoulders. I was stuck, and I knew what he was going to do to me.

I whimpered softly, squirming trying to get away. Another voice came from the doorway, "What're you doing?! Ermas ORDERED that no one touch her!" The other man yanked whoever the first man was away. "Go, before I decide to tell Ermas what you were trying to do."

The second man picked up the ballgown and put it on the 'bed' I had in my room, and handed me the shirt. He didn't look at me, my upper half totally exposed. Once I had put the shirt on, I tapped the man's shoulder. He turned and looked at me.

"I just, um, thank you. For what you just did, I," I didn't know what to say, so I tried to form an at least desent sentence. The man gave a simple nod then led me out of the room and outside once the ship had landed.

I looked around and recognized we were on Quinceter. Ermas walked up to me, "How are you, Princess?" The Quinceters race looked similar to the Zygerians, but they looked alightly more wolf like and they had almost always black coats.

I glared at the Quinceter, growling slightly when he reached to touch me. That made him angery, and he suddenly yanked on the back of my neck. I yelped and felt his breath against my ear. "I'd rather not, but I'll hurt you if I have to. I'd rather keep you in the condition you're in, as a gift to a certian new ally of mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Rex finished hs meeting with the Generals, ending the transmition as there was a knock on the door. He turned to answer it when the door was opened and Ermas stepped in.

"Captain," Ermas started as he took another step. A man came in with a girl, around 20, and pushed her toward him. Rex raised an eyebrow, but Ermas started, "A gift, to complete the alliance. It's tradition for the accepter to present the presenter with a gift," he motioned to the girl, "as a sign of respect. I'll leave you two now," Ermas cleared his throat, "to let you to get to know each other." He smirked and walked out of the room.

Rex leaned down and tried to help the girl up, but she backed away and got up by herself. He tried to get a conversation going with, "I'm Captain Rex, with the Grand Republic army, leader of the 501st, serving under the Jedi Knight General Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

The girl looked at him. Rex took a second to observe her. She had jet black hair, olivey-pale skin and he was pretty sure she had grey eyes. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she was wearing pants, a regular shirt, and heels. "I'm Princess Oddette, from the planet Ojact, under Quinceter control. My father was King James, but he was killed when I was taken from the planet." The sounded emotionless as she took her heels off, setting them on the floor.

"Princess?" He looked at her questionly, like he didn't believe she was a princess. She glanced at him, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Yes, I'm a princess, believe it or not, I don't care. I just want to go back home, but I'm stuck with you, and they want us to fucking have sex because that's what guys usually do when they get a 'gift' and it's a girl not an object." Rex was taken aback from her slight growl of displeasure, but to him it made her hotter.

"Well, Princess," Rex scratched his head, "what do you want to do? It's obvious that you don't want to, but they might force us. So, any suggestions?" She glared at him.

"Well, I don't know, you're a Captain, why don't you make a plan?" There was an unrecognizable tone in her voice.

"How about this," Rex walked closer to her, and tilted her chin. She stared at him the whole time, trying to figure out what he was doing. He leaned in, and put his other hand on the back of her neck so she couldn't move away. Oddette took a sharp breath as he pressed his lips against her's, lightly like he was asking her permission to kiss her more.

He pulled back enough to see her eyes, which seemed to say that she did want him to continue. His lips met hers again, lightly and teasingly. Lifting her to her feet, Rex pressed her against the wall, kissing her again licking her bottom lip. His hands found their way to her hips, and her's to the back of his neck. His breaths were suddenly heavy, the need that was just barely ever there getting stronger by the second.

There was a knock on the door, "Sir, Kix wants to speak with you right now." _Really, you had to choose now the say that._

"Fine, wait a second." Rex looked at Oddette, she would probobly try to escape once he left, but whatever.

(After Rex leaves *Oddette POV*)

After 'Clone Captain Rex' left, I sat down on the bed and looked around. A holo-crystal was on the desk, _I wonder what that is_.

I crossed the room to the table and picked the crystal up. I pressed a button, turning it on.

_"Hey, Rex, I found this on the holo-net. I guess you can't keep anything from those drinking nights from the Rookies can you? Anyway, it's hilarious, not for you but for me. I also put some pictures on here that the Commander took. We'll see you when you get back.  
-Cody  
PS: You shouldn't let the Rookies record anything anymore, they always put it on the holo-net."_

I smiled at it, could it be that bad? I played the video.

_"Chug! Chug, chug!" Shouts echoed through the bar._

_"Come on Captain! You can beat the Commander!" There was a clone in blue armor. _I turned my head slightly as I settled on the bed and watched the rest of the video.

_Rex's back was turned to the camera, and a man who looked like Rex, but with a scar from above his eyebrow to his cheek, faced the camera. Rex finished the last glass first, jumping up, obvoiusly drunk as hell, "YEAH!" He tried to walk, but ended up falling on his face. _I couldn't help but smirk at this.

_"HEY! Fives!" _The camera shook slightly, like the person was pushed. _"Fives, what 'cha doing?"_

_"Nothing, just watching all of you." The two seemed to share a look and snickered. The camera focused on the Captain again. He had gotten the entire upper part of his armor and body glove off, completly exposing his chest. He drunkenly ran outside. The camera person followed him. Once outside, the Captain stummbled and fell into a shallow pond. He was under for a second before jumping up, suddenly sober._

_"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD THATS FUCKING COLD!" Fives snickered._

_"Sir," he laughed, "SMILE FOR THE CAMERA!" Rex's eyes widened as he realized he was being recorded._

_"FIVES!" (Cuts off)_

I was laughing like crazy, _EVEN BETTER _it was on the holo-net. There were a few pictures, but they weren't as funny. Most of the people in the pictures looked caught of guard with a little female Togruta's arms wrapped around their necks. I replied the video as the door opened. Rex stood, slightly horrified, "Where did you get that?!" There was a trooper with him, and he was trying hard not to laugh, but a snicker escaped his throat.

"On the table," I motioned to the desk. "Well I'm tired, so, night." I put the crystal down and laid on my side facing the wall and pulled the blanket over me.


End file.
